For Whom The Bell Tolls
by REDHOODANSWERSTONOMAN
Summary: Dick has a girlfriend, but so does Wally. All of that is forgotten. All of it.


**What the fuck did I just write…. I don't even know where I went with this… I don't own anything so yeah. -REDHOODANSWERSTONOMAN**

His hand gripped the thug he was interrogating. "Ill ask one more time" he said with venom leaking into his voice. "Where's Paragon!" his grip tightened on the man's neck. Too much he thought as the mans eyes rolled back into his skull.

"Damn" Nightwing said out loud. Now he wouldn't be able to gather information on Paragon until tomorrow night. The night was becoming dawn fast and god only knew that he worked at night.

Unlike his partner, he rarely worked during the daylight hours. He couldn't afford to get a tan line around his mask. At the thought of his boyfriend Nightwing smiled, they had been together for sometime but just began experimenting with each other. But at the thought of Wally, Dick smiled tenderly. The accounts of the previous night filled his mind, he grappled to the rooftop and sat down.

Smiling to himself he remembered all the passion of the night, keeping to the shadows he was lost in his memories.

_Wally had invited him to his apartment for Dick had been sharing his with Jason. Their whole relationship had been swept under the rug, they both hoping to stay true to their girlfriends but not wanting to let go what they both felt. _

_Dick hesitantly texted Wally that he had arrived, feeling for some reason that it would be awkward to knock on the door. Moments had passed and soon the door was opened by Dick's favorite red head. _

'_Why cant you be a normal person and just knock?' Wally asked in a amused manner. _

'_Shut up' Dick replied laughing as they both went to Wally's living room. To no one's surprise Wally had his PS3 running with Black ops on. Taking the unspoken invitation to play Dick reached down to grab a control and sat down on Wally's abused and tattered couch. _

_After some time spent yelling at each other for having the upper hand in the game Wally announced that he was tired of just playing video games. _

'_what do you have in mind then?' Dick asked, without replying Wally smirked and grabbed Dicks hand and led him to his bedroom. Wally closed the door as they both had stepped into the carpeted room. The red head had slammed him to the wall and attacked his mouth furiously with his. Wally trailed Dick's bottom lip asking for permission for his tongue to enter Dicks. _

_Dick happily opened his mouth for him, having a battle for dominance. With a small amount of strength Wally led Dick to the bed, when the back of his knees touched the bed he slid on the bed. Without a moments hesitation Wally climbed back on him. This time he lowered his lips softly to Dick's. Keeping and easy pace, Wally only broke the kiss to lift his shirt off of Dick. Lowering his mouth to his neck, Wally smiled as Dick tried to stifle a moan with his hand. Yet he kept going lower and lower until he got to one of his partners nipples. _

_Taking in the slightly darkened skin and bit on it softly. Dick moaned out whenever his teeth made contact with his skin. Not knowing how sensitive he was there, Dick tried to block the moan with a laugh. As Wally attacked his soft mound it sent the most unnerving and ridiculously amazing sensation that went straight to his lower region. Sending endless waves of pleasure to his brain and overloading any other thought than to have Wally inside him and fast. _

_Dick put his fingers in his mouth finding that it only increased his desire and Wally began his descent to his abdomen. Living up to his name of Flash, Wally unbuckled Dicks, belt and left his jeans pooled at his ankles. It was when Dick grabbed Wally's shirt that he realized something wrong. _

_Wally still had his clothes on, he would have to change that. Pushing him away Dick took Wally's shirt off completely. Dick took the opportunity to attack the red heads nipples. Wally threw his head back and let out a moan that had Dick smiling more than he thought possible. Leaving a trail of wet warmness Dick traveled down and undid Wally's pants. _

'_Someone's eager' Wally moaned as Dick had his pants undone and boxers as well. 'It's not like we have all day, I have to meet Zatanna in a few hours' he replied. _

'_Ugh dude talking about your girlfriend at a time like this is so not cool'. Wally breathed as Dick licked his fingers yet again. 'Then make me shut up' Dick replied arrogantly. _

_Wally took Dicks shoulders and pulled his face closer to his crotch. Dick took the hint but ignored it and flipped Wally on his back. He stared to fist himself and moved his mouth closer to Wally's hole. Wally shuddered as he felt Dick's tongue in him and felt himself pushing back eagerly. Dick laughed and proceeded to putting one digit in Wally. Hearing Wally's moans encouraged him to try to find the special spot in him. He proceeded to put two fingers in, curling them slightly for more access, continued his search. _

'_Fuck ' Wally moaned and in a flash had Dick right under him. Smirking at the expression that his partner wore; entered slowly. Dick couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped him. Not even trying to stop them he continued as Wally pumped him as he thrust in and out of him. _

_It wasn't long before that he found his spot and had him screaming his name out with each thrust. Dick met each thrust with his hips pulling Wally deeper and deeper into him. A sudden sensation started to build up inside him and knew that he would be done anytime soon. _

'_gods of olympus' Wally moaned into the crook of Dicks neck as he came inside him. Wally grabbed Dicks….well dick and worked on him until he was also coming undone._

_Smiling to each other they both collapsed back on to the bed and gave each other small tender kisses, slowly managing to sleep in the sweaty tangled mess of a bed. _

_The shrill rang of a phone is what woke them both up a few hours later. Jumping from the bed Dick grabbed the phone and answered. _

'_Hello?!' he spoke hoarsely wincing at his own voice. _

'_Dick? Its Zatanna, im just calling to know if were still up for later?' she asked softly. It broke his heart to know that he was cheating on her but he knew that he couldn't give up Wally or Zatanna. _

'_Dick you still there' He cursed himself for not replying and grabbed his jeans. Putting the phone on his shoulder towards his ear he began to dress himself again._

'_yeah.. haha sure? When do you want to meet up?' He replied sparing a glance at the red head frowning slightly looking down. _

'_Hows an hour?' he heard her voice from the phone. 'Great ' he replied and shut his phone. Buckling his jeans he grabbed his shirt and walked to Wally who was still in the bed. Wally had laid back down on to the back fighting the sadness of Dick leaving him just to be with someone else. Dick saw the sadness that lingered the boys face and lifted his chin. _

'_I'm sorry Wals but I cant leave either of you. Plus I promised her.' He spoke and kissed him softly as he could. Smiling back at Dick , Wally said 'Fine but you owe me.' _

'_As soon as I'm off patrol tomorrow I'm all yours' Dick saluted him and left to be with his girlfriend. _

Dick stood up and realized that he had forgotten all about meeting up with Wally again today. The sudden thought brought a smile to his face as he started running through the rooftops to find Wally's apartment.

Not soon after he got there he noticed that the red head was still lying in bed, from the events of last night. He opened the window and climbed into the bed, still dresses as Nightwing. He straddled Wally and kissed him until he woke up.

'Well that's certainly a great way to wake up' Wally breathed into the kiss. Smirking Wally took the mask off Nightwing's face making him Dick Grayson.

Dick began to palm through Wally's boxers, making him moan relentlessly. Wally leaned down and kissed Dick and whispered

'Just fuck me already.' Lust filled Dicks blue eyes turning them to the dark color of black. Taking off the ridiculous Flash boxers he had on. He Spread Wally's legs and openly ate him out. Still in his uniform, Dick's suit began to become uncomfortably tight. Putting two fingers into Wally, Dick pushed his hand in and out of his boyfriend pumping him ridiculously fast. He had Wally screaming and begging for more in a matter of a few strokes and pumps.

Seeing Wally come undone so fast filled him mind with so much desire it clouded his other senses. Panting profusely Wally flipped Dick so he was under him and looked for the zipper on the back of his suit. Working on him through his uniform, Dick struggled and grabbed the headboard for something secure.

Finally being able to find it, Wally had Dick naked in seconds after that. Dick was already painfully hard, and as the cool air of the early morning hit him he sighed. Wally spared no expense as he took Dick all in his mouth. Sucking and humming Wally began to lick him from the head to the base of Dicks..Well dick adding his hand he began to pump whatever didn't fit in his mouth. Dicks grip on the head board increased as Wally began to go faster, the amounts of pleasure he was getting from this was better than flying any day. Dick started to feel the familiar sensation of his climax at the bottom of his stomach and moaned out as loud as could arched his back as well.

Wally being the speedster he was managed to catch it all in his mouth and swallowed. Grinning he got up from Dick and laid next to him.

'Fuck.. When did you get so good' Dick whispered pulling Wally closer to him. Not giving him the chance to reply, Dick placed his mouth gently on Wally's. Keeping a tender rhythm until Wally became rowdy and picked up the pace and climbed back on top of Dick.

Not breaking the kiss, his hands began to explore Dick's torso and grabbed a nipple in his hand squeezing it slightly causing Dick to moan softly into his mouth. Kissing a trail from his mouth to his nipple Wally took it in his mouth and cause Dick to push his shoulders down, arching his body off the bed. Silently Wally's hand crept down to Dick's hole and began exploring it slightly causing Dick to moan out.

Letting go and focusing on Dick's hole, Wally spread his leads and wondered how far the former Boy wonder could go.

'More' he said and knew that Dick had understood and stretched his legs out even more. Leaving Wally to an amazing view, he unconsciously licked his lips. Wetting his fingers slightly Wally entered Dick once more, searching for his prostate. Until he knew he found it when Dick grabbed the blankets under him and moaned loudly.

'Found it' Wally laughed and began to vibrate his hand into Dick causing his boyfriend tremendous waves of both pain and pleasure. 'Fuck, ugh K-K-eep fucking me!' Dick suddenly gasped out. The Wally doubled his efforts and suddenly slid his hand out. Putting his member in his hand, he guided it to Dick's hole and slightly pushed in. Waiting for Dick to adjust this time Wally went slowly until he was all the way in.

He slid in and out of Dick keeping a pace that Dick had to take a few seconds to match. Dick's eyes rolled to the back of his head and arched his back moaning Wally's name over and over as he was fucked merciless. He found him self growling out 'Go faster damnitt'. Wally lived up to his name and began fucking him so hard, Dick knew it hurt later but now he couldn't feel anything but vast amounts of pleasure from Wally.

'Fuck Dick' Wally moaned out, grabbing one of Dicks feet he draped it over his shoulder to get a better angle of him and to get deeper into his best friend turned boyfriend. Wally grabbed both of their members and pumped as fast as he could vibrating slightly so he could give his boyfriend more sensation. With a clench from Dick, Wally found himself coming in Dick and not soon after he felt Dicks had also.

Smiling he got up and went to lay next to Dick. She should be calling around now he idly thought. His revenge to dick for leaving early yesterday, he had asked Artemis to breakfast early. He knew Dick would come early as he could get away from patrolling the streets of Gotham.

A ring ripped Wally away from Dick, grabbing his phone he asked. 'Hello?' knowing exactly who it was.

'Wally, I hope you don't mind that I invited Zatanna along with us' she said into her side of the phone. 'Does that mean you want me to bring Dick with me?' he asked warily.

'That'd be great' she replied ending the call. 'Get up Boy Wonderful; we got breakfast with our girlfriends' he directed a pillow to the boy next to him. Groaning Dick sat up slowly. 'If you hurry up we can have some fun in the shower'. Dick shot up and ran past Wally into the shower.

Unknown to both boys, Artemis leaned over in her bed to kiss the sleeping magician awake.

'Zee is time to go with the boys' she mumbled to her.


End file.
